disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Studio DC: Almost Live
Studio DC: Almost Live is a special for the Disney Channel. Cast Muppet Performers *Steve Whitmire (Kermit the Frog, Rizzo the Rat, Beaker) *Dave Goelz (Gonzo the Great, Zoot) *Eric Jacobson (Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal) *Bill Barretta (Director's voice, Pepe the Prawn, Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef) *David Rudman (Janice, Scooter) *Jerry Nelson (Floyd Pepper) Human Performers The First Show *Dylan and Cole Sprouse (Hosts) *Brenda Song *Ashley Tisdale *Miley Cyrus *Phill Lewis *Jonas Brothers *Billy Ray Cyrus *Jeffrey Ross as the voice of The Director The Second Show *Selena Gomez (Host) *Demi Lovato *David Henrie *Jake Austin *Moises Arias *Jason Earles *Jason Dolley *The Cheetah Girls *Jeffrey Ross as the voice of The Director The First Show (August 3, 2008) List of Sketches and Performances Throughout the special, Disney Channel Stars and Muppets appeared together in skits and musical performances. The following is a list of the performances recorded for the special and aired: * Kermit the Frog, Miss. Piggy and Gonzo the Great acting with the cast of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (except for Ashley Tisdale and Kim Rhodes) * The Swedish Chef acted with Brenda Song, Dylan and Cole Sprouse and Phill Lewis. * Miley Cyrus performing "G.N.O. (Girl's Night Out)" with Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem * Ashley Tisdale singing "Bop to the Top" with Kermit the Frog while battling for center stage with a jealous Miss Piggy *Miss Piggy claiming to be "Joan S. Jonas, their long lost sister" to Jonas Brothers and performing "That's Just the Way We Roll" *The credits feature a send off by Statler and Waldorf making rude comments about the show such as stating they enjoyed their nap instead of the actual show and, after meeting two female audience members, saying they resemble Zac Efron "except better looking". References to Other Disney Channel Properties Throughout the special, the Muppets frequently refer to the human performers by the characters that have made them famous: * In the final scene Miss Piggy calls Brenda Song Wendy Wu, referring to her in the popular Disney Channel original movie Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior. * During the Bop to the Top sketch, Miss Piggy calls Ashley Tisdale Sharpay and Maddie referring to her most popular roles with Disney Channel in the High School Musical films and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody respectively. * Pepe the King Prawn and Rizzo the Rat make a nod at Billy Ray Cyrus' song Ready, Set, Don't Go. When Miley Cyrus tells her father she is going on a date with Animal, Pepe and Rizzo say "Get ready" and "Get set" before Billy Ray shouts "DON'T GO!" * Again, during the Bop to the Top sketch, Kermit makes references to "High School Musical" songs when Ashley and Piggy fight. The references include "What I've Been Looking For" (by saying, "...what we've been looking for!"), "Stick to the Status Quo", "We're All in this Together", "Breaking Free", and "Start of Something New". Ashley and Miss Piggy, annoyed, leave to "go to lunch." References to Other Muppet Works * Billy Ray Cyrus tells Miley that the Electric Mayhem has performed with Elton John, Prince, and Garth Brooks. The Mayhem band played with John on The Muppet Show and with Prince and Brooks in episodes of Muppets Tonight. * Mr. Moseby references Kermit's popular song "Bein' Green" in The Suite Life of Zack and Cody sketch. Kermit admits to Mr. Moseby that the goings on of the hotel are chaotic. Mr. Moseby then says "Finally, someone sees it's not that easy being me." Second Show List of Sketches and Performances Throughout the special, Disney Channel Stars and Muppets appeared together in skits and musical performances. The following is a list of the performances recorded for the special and aired: *The Cheetah Girls performing "Dance Me If You Can" with Miss Piggy *Selena Gomez learns the art comedy from Fozzie Bear *Moises Arias and Jake T. Austin learn the art of being a critic from Statler and Waldorf *Jake T. Austin also turns Gonzo's girlfriend back into a chicken showing he's a real wizard unlike Selena and David whom just "act like it on TV". *Demi Lovato sings "This is Me" with Beaker (Usually, Joe Jonas sings this with her) *Jason Earles and Jason Dolley visit the Swedish Chef's craft services table *David Henrie jams with Floyd on the guitar *A running gag with skits for Disney Channel shows, except modifying the title a bit. Shows featured included "The Blizzards of Waverly Place"(Wizards of Waverly Place), "Banana Montana"(Hannah Montana), and "High Stool Musical"(High School Musical) *And in the end credits, Miss Piggy goes into Zac Efron's Trailer, and looks for him. External links * [http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/studiodc/index.html Studio DC: Almost Live at DisneyChannel.com] * [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Studio_DC:_Almost_Live Studio DC: Almost Live on Muppet Wiki] Category:Disney Channel Specials